Easter Eggs
Metro 2033 Annoying players A certain guard at Riga station in a Russian dub will break the fourth wall by commenting on the player's persistence after he or she tries to talk to him several times in a row. "No, seriously, what do you expect to hear from an ordinary guard on this station? Do you really have to click on EVERYONE? But for your persistance I will grant you three wishes. Miracles happen, man. You don't believe in that? Too bad. Scram already.". Listen to that quote in Russian: Bioshock According to 4A Games employees there was supposed to be an easter egg referring to Bioshock. Unfortunately a Big Daddy helmet was cut during location clean up and does not appear in the game. Dmitry Kinev An easter egg referring to DJ Cyber can be found on Dead City 1 level in the building with a sleeping Watcher. It's a small photo of Dmitry "DJ Cyber" Kinev on the floor. It was placed as a favor due to Dmitry knowing people from the 4A Games team. Half-Life An easter egg referring to Half-Life can be found on Trolley Combat level in the room directly in front of the player after the introductory cutscene ends. It is an old skeleton with glasses holding a crowbar, the signature weapon of Gordon Freeman from the Half-Life series. A corpse of Gordon Freeman is also an easter egg in S.T.A.L.K.E.R., a game developed by GSC, former employees of which left the company and formed 4A Games. Hole Station Hole Station was modeled after Khreshchatyk station of Kiev Metro instead of Paveletskaya station of Moscow one. It might be a nod to GSC who used the likeness of Khreshchatyk in one of their test builds. Left 4 Dead An easter egg referring to Left 4 Dead can be found on Dead City 1 level in the water past where a Demon was feasting on a corpse. It is a severed shriveled hand with a missing thumb just like one on the cover of L4D. Mummy Another easter egg can be found on Dark Star level. It's a mummy stuck between logs. According to developers they didn't want an old model go to waste and added it to the game. The model is called "babka", which is a Russian word meaning "an old woman", "granny" or, derogatory, "a hag", depending on context. Screamers An easter egg referring to a 1995 dystopian science fiction film named "Screamers" can be found on Exhibition level. It's a child telling his father what he wants to get as a gift. His model resembles a Type 3 Screamer "David" from the movie (A weapon system called the 'Autonomous Mobile Sword", an artificially intelligent self-replicating machine capable of impersonating a human). According to pre-release screenshots and materials Sasha, a boy you carry on your back during the level Child, was supposed to have exactly this model, possibly adding to the fright of those who release the reference. Star Wars An easter egg referring to Star Wars franchise can be found on Riga station in a Russian dub. A retired IT systems administrator begs for a spare MGR and replies with "May the force be with you" if the player agrees. This phrase was used to wish luck or good will, generally when individuals parted ways or the object of the expression was facing some sort of imminent challenge. Listen to that quote in Russian: Strugatsky brothers An easter egg referring to Arkady and Boris Strugatsky can be found on Library level in the third room after Demon's attack. Danila will read the names of the books on a shelf and will come across a copy of Roadside Picnic, a book which S.T.A.L.K.E.R is loosely based on. Listen to that quote in English: Listen to that quote in Russian: Subway cars Metro train cars in Metro 2033 were modeled after Metro car type E. Those cars are currently used in Kiev and Saint-Petersburg subways and were used in Moscow one up until 2008. In early builds they had the Ukrainian coat of arms on them. Wall-E An easter egg referring to Pixar's CGI cartoon Wall-E can be found on D6 level in the Missile Control room to the left from the main screen on the wall. It's an old boot with a plant growing out of it. In the cartoon, the aforementioned Wall-E finds a green plant during scavenging, digs it up and places it in a shoe. Category:Metro 2033